


Kiss It Better

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: 马蒂奇可能是全欧洲报复心最强的男友。





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myomegaisblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/gifts).



> 拉郎，CP：Nemanja Matic/ Mats Hummels（斜线前后有差）

马蒂奇可能是全欧洲报复心最强的男友。

被摁在书架上亲得脑缺氧的胡梅尔斯用最后一丝德国人的钢铁意志阻止自己哼出声。

他一开始就看出马蒂奇有点不高兴，而事情的起因只是自己在进图书馆的时候对管理员小妹妹笑着眨了眨眼。

好吧虽然那看起来可能确实有点像在调情。

这种莫名其妙的嫉妒心胡梅尔斯已经见怪不怪并且不屑于去哄，毕竟马蒂奇的报复可能会迟到但永远不会缺席，自己怎么做都会是一样的结果。但是当马蒂奇把他骗到地处偏僻的考古学文献书架下不由分说一顿亲的时候，胡梅尔斯还是有点震惊，毕竟他们在本市最大的公共图书馆，更关键的是他不知道这附近有没有监控摄像头。

马蒂奇好像完全不在意，他抓住胡梅尔斯的头发强行把他试图躲避的脸掰回原位，另一只手已经得寸进尺地捏住了他的屁股，把两人的下半身紧贴在一起，导致胡梅尔斯放在胸前推拒的两只手更像是在贪心地抓揉着马蒂奇的胸肌。

胡梅尔斯感觉自己的嘴唇更像是在被玩弄蹂躏而不是亲吻，他的男友毫不怜惜地在他嘴唇上留下齿痕，在疼痛到达顶峰的时候又用唇舌麻痹他，嘴唇包裹上来吮吸着他的嘴唇，温暖的舌头充满情欲地舔过他的牙关，忽如其来的让他觉得甜蜜得头晕眼花。

更要命的是马蒂奇的大腿不知道什么时候塞进了他的两腿之间，撩拨地轻轻摩擦着，让他忍不住向前贴过去，但那只抓着他头发的手不知道什么时候捏住了他的腰，不让他追求更多快感。

在不知道几重夹击下钢铁意志灰飞烟灭，他还是忍不住压抑地在马蒂奇的嘴唇上哼出了声。

马蒂奇满意地放过他的嘴唇，低头咬了一口他漂亮的下巴，随即舌头已经舔上了他颈侧，抚慰地在他搏动的血管处画着小圈圈，这让他感觉牛仔裤越来越紧得难受。

“操，”胡梅尔斯已经没有脑容量为自己的颤抖的尾音感到羞耻，“真是疯了。”

“你不是很享受吗，”对方的声音满不在乎甚至带点笑意，大腿顶住他支起的帐篷，“我都不知道我做得这么好。”这让胡梅尔斯感到一阵愤怒，但温热的气息喷在耳根，又让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，打消了立即打一架的念头。他试图掰开那只锁在腰上的手好贴过去追求更实际的接触，导致局面变成了一场不露声色的肉搏，这次他变成了主动的一方。

马蒂奇用力捏住他不安分的腰让他无法扭动，他不满地闷哼出来，却听到一阵脚步声由远及近。

胡梅尔斯着实被吓了一跳，两只手再次摁在马蒂奇胸前试图把两人分开，而马蒂奇却选在这个时机拉开了他牛仔裤拉链，手指隔着一层薄薄的布料握住了他的阴茎，拇指在顶端轻轻摩擦着。忽然的满足感瞬间把胡梅尔斯拉了回来，暴露在公共场合的紧张把快感指数倍加剧，他咬住舌尖让自己不发出声音，舌尖的疼痛和电流一般的愉悦让他感觉眼眶有点湿润，马蒂奇的嘴唇及时堵住了他即将溢出的呻吟。

马蒂奇的手指已经拨开那层布料，借着前液的润滑一下一下轻轻地安抚着他的男友，指尖有意无意地蹭过顶端，并不卖力，一半抚慰一半撩拨地上下律动。但现在这样的抚慰已经足够让他的卷发男友亲吻的节奏变得凌乱，与其说是吻更像是半舔半咬的讨好。马蒂奇不再限制他的腰，任由他挺动腰部努力迎合自己松松握住的手，原本放在腰侧的手拉开他的T恤下摆，顺着腰腹滑到前胸，刺激着每一个敏感点。

胡梅尔斯觉得自己可能坚持不了多久，而马蒂奇只是撩拨他，让他兴奋得头晕，却没有给他太多实质的刺激。他气恼又急切地挺动着腰部，偏离路线的嘴唇已经啃到了马蒂奇的脖子，他毫不留情地用力咬下去，得意地听到马蒂奇吃痛地倒吸一口气。

那阵脚步声再次渐行渐远，那只心不在焉地给自己带来无限快乐的手却松开了。胡梅尔斯不满地哼了一声要贴过去，却被躲开了。再尝试去咬住马蒂奇的嘴唇，又被躲开了。他气急败坏地一把推开坏心眼的男友，喘息着瞪着对方，“你到底要不要做，不做就放开我！”

马蒂奇似笑非笑地看进他眼睛：“你不会是想让我在这里操你吧？”

胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼艰难地把裤子穿好准备拂袖而去，却被抓住了腰拖回去，马蒂奇的半硬的阴茎隔着衣物抵在他的屁股上，“怎么这就放弃了？”

胡梅尔斯没好气地试图甩开他的手，“不然呢？难道你要在这里操我？”

马蒂奇揉了一把他棕色的卷发，松开手帮他把皱巴巴的T恤拉了拉，“走吧。”

“不走，我还没看书。”

“你要硬着在这里看书？”马蒂奇好笑地凑过来，鼻尖差点戳在胡梅尔斯脸上，“还是跟我去洗手间？”

***

马蒂奇从洗手间的工具间里翻出一块正在维修暂停使用的牌子挂在门口，然后掩上了洗手间沉重的木门。那扇门只能关上却不能上锁，这让胡梅尔斯有点不安，但还没来得及说话马蒂奇就堵住了他的嘴。

这个吻更加挑逗，火热的湿吻只持续了几秒钟，马蒂奇就有意别开脸引得他急切地去追，再次吻上后却只用嘴唇描绘他的唇形，这让他心痒难耐，只好伸出舌头讨好地舔着那两片吝啬的嘴唇，然后是下巴，接着是脖子，用嘴唇吮吸，用牙齿轻咬，一条腿几乎已经缠在马蒂奇身上。他试图偷偷拉开马蒂奇的裤链，却被抓住了手摁在身后，只好努力挺动着臀部，让两人完全勃起的性器隔着衣服互相摩擦。他太着急，额头上已经开始出汗，阴茎硬到让他疼痛。他感觉自己渗出的前液已经打湿了内裤，潮湿得让他不舒服。

“至少让我回报一下你的手活，”胡梅尔斯谄媚地轻轻哼着，慢慢试着跪下，这次他强势的男友并没有阻止。他拉开裤链，掏出那根已经硬得红肿的阴茎，用舌头舔掉顶端的前液，然后张开嘴将头部含了进去。他来不及也不想做什么准备，逼迫自己把阴茎吞进火热的喉咙，喉咙报复性地抽搐着让他想吐，但他只是呛咳了几下，眼角渗出一滴眼泪，讨好地任由男友操进自己嘴里。

马蒂奇大发善心地把他拉起来解开了他的皮带，他急急忙忙地把那条碍事的牛仔裤踢到地上，然后整个人被翻了个面摁在了洗手台上。冰冷的大理石台面让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，坚硬的台面边缘硌着胯骨让他想要调整姿势，却被马蒂奇摁住了，他抬头在镜子里瞪着马蒂奇，毫不吝啬的献上一句德国国骂。

“注意你的言辞，”马蒂奇一把把他的头摁下去，现在他的脸也贴着冷冰冰的台面，而马蒂奇火热的性器正顶着他的臀缝，直接的摩擦让他几乎哼出声。

马蒂奇俯身吮吸他的脖子，嘴唇和舌头的触感他觉得酥麻，忍不住晃动屁股上下蹭着正顶着他的阴茎。

“别急，”马蒂奇的手指描摹着他的嘴唇，轻轻画了一圈后探进了温暖湿润的口腔，先是一根，然后是两根，轻轻在他嘴里抽送着。胡梅尔斯轻哼着用舌头舔着那两根手指，同时像吃冰棍一样用力吮吸，引得马蒂奇闷哼一声抓紧了他的头发，抽出了那两根沾满口水的手指。

“你这样可真像个婊子，”马蒂奇面无表情地评价，那两根手指在后穴入口处打着圈圈，另一只手恶意地掐着他一边的乳头。

胡梅尔斯吃痛地弹起来用手撑在台面上，他在镜子里盯着自己还衣冠楚楚的男友，“你嫉妒起来真像个变态——”

话音未落一根手指已经径直刺进火热的甬道，异物感让他差点叫出声，他仰起头咬住嘴唇，只在喉咙里发出呜咽声。

“你可以叫出来，”马蒂奇露出一个微笑，在镜子里上上下下地观赏着自己漂亮的男友。他抽送着那根手指，很快加入了另一根，“这样外面的人听到就知道不能随便走进来了。”

胡梅尔斯的阴茎再次被握住，这次的律动变得坚决又粗暴，快感夹杂着缺乏润滑的痛感，后穴的两根手指不安分地在体内扩张着，有意无意地蹭过那个点，让他想要叫出来，但他只能用力咬住嘴唇发出细碎的呻吟，疼痛和快感让他泛起了一点泪光。

两根手指很快抽了出来，他还没来得及适应空虚感，马蒂奇就将整根阴茎操了进来，被塞满的感觉夹杂着疼痛让他惊叫出声，那点泪光几乎马上就要变成眼泪掉下来。他艰难地撑着自己的身体，却在镜子里看到马蒂奇胜利的笑容。

“现在外面的人都知道你是个婊子了，”马蒂奇一只手蹂躏着一边翘臀，另一只手扯着他的头发，把他拉近，再次用力操进去的同时咬住了胡梅尔斯的嘴唇，吞下他的呻吟。

胡梅尔斯在这样的频率下有点站不稳，他的男友太熟悉他的敏感点，每一次深入都蹭过那个甜蜜的点，让他膝盖发软，爽到近乎痛苦，却不至于到达高潮。他的脑子几乎失去思考功能，只能被动地被一波波快感卷起来又落下，但门外时不时传来的脚步声提醒着他随时都有被人撞破的可能，这让他既羞耻又兴奋。他觉得自己坚持不了多久，谄媚地吮吸着男友的舌尖，趁着马蒂奇闷哼的时候握住了自己的阴茎，追求快感的顶峰。然而他握着性器的手还没来得及动就被马蒂奇抓住了。

“你看，”马蒂奇的视线投向镜子，声音有些嘶哑，“真是我漂亮的婊子。”

胡梅尔斯喘息着看向镜子，他们两个的上身几乎重叠在一起，他裸露的小麦色皮肤在暖黄的灯光下泛着异样的光泽，而马蒂奇则还是穿得一丝不苟，一只手臂环抱着他的腰支持着他的大部分重心，臀部还在小幅度地挺动着，挑拨着他的甜点。他勃起的阴茎被两只手握住，还在缓缓渗出前液。马蒂奇在镜子里看进他的眼睛，然后用力插入，巨大的快感几乎让他当场射了出来，马蒂奇却忽然用力咬住他的侧颈让他在疼痛中回过神来。

“操，”胡梅尔斯气得想打人，反手抓住马蒂奇的领子扯下来，却无意中抓到了他的胸部，随着几颗扣子崩落，胡梅尔斯在镜子里发现男友裸露的胸肌上出现了两条长长的红色抓痕。他的肤色比自己白，那两条红色的伤痕显得异常妖艳。

胡梅尔斯一时间呆住了，他对着镜子吞了口唾沫。马蒂奇疼得眉毛拧成一团，粗暴地把胡梅尔斯闯祸的手和试图抚慰自己的手都抓住反扣在背后，再次快速操干起来，每一次都又深又狠，那两瓣蜜糖色的翘臀在撞击下都染上了粉红。失去支撑点的胡梅尔斯只能把全部重心寄托在马蒂奇那只环抱着他的手臂上。他感觉快感再次在身体里累积，一波一波让他失神，控制自己不叫出声已经让他感到痛苦。

“叫出来吧，”马蒂奇拉起他的身体让他把头靠在自己肩膀上，胡梅尔斯有点无法对焦的眼睛在镜子里找到了马蒂奇的眼睛，“叫我的名字，我的Mats。”

“Nemanja——”再接下来的一次深入让他彻底失控，巨大的愉悦像海浪把他吞没，他射得整个大理石台面变成一团糟。而他拖出的那个长长的尾音也让马蒂奇彻底失去了节奏，他快速抽插了几下把阴茎拔出来，胡梅尔斯支起身体配合地跪下，仰起脸用舌尖舔过阴茎的顶端，然后滚烫精液全都射在他的眉梢、脸颊、嘴唇。他顺从地咽下了一部分，其余的顺着嘴角缓缓流下。

马蒂奇蹲下几乎是半抱半扶地把胡梅尔斯弄到了洗手池台面上让他坐好，然后轻轻吻掉了他眼角渗出的两滴眼泪。

他们的额头还抵在一起，马蒂奇抽了纸巾把男友的脸擦净。

 

“操。”胡梅尔斯深深呼出一口气。

“总结很到位，”马蒂奇好笑地看着他，“还有别的要说吗？”

“给我一个马蒂奇吃醋清单，我也好规避一下风险。”胡梅尔斯像大猫一样把脸埋在男友的肩窝模糊地说。

“我没有吃醋，”马蒂奇揉着靠在肩头的卷毛轻描淡写，“在图书馆操你是我计划中的事情。”

“……操！！”胡梅尔斯骂得很大声。

马蒂奇笑出了声，“我能提个意见吗？”

“你有什么意见？！”胡梅尔斯霍一下把头抬起来，眼睛瞪得圆滚滚。

“你该剪指甲了。”

胡梅尔斯感觉自己耳根发烫，但他还是坚定地摇了摇头，然后在那两条红色的伤痕上用力亲了一口。

“我亲一下就好了。”


End file.
